


While the cat's away

by nicky69



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky69/pseuds/nicky69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response the the promot, guilty pleasures. AN: betaed by the lovely, elmyraemilie. Any mistakes that you find are my own. Disclaimer. I don't own The Sentinel, I'm not making any money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the cat's away

Originally written and posted in response to prompt #108, "guilty pleasures" on the LJ community Sentinel Thursday.

He parked his car a block away from his destination. It wouldn't do to have someone recognize him and go running their mouth off to his partner, even though he wasn't due back in town for another two days. No way did he want to have to deal with lectures and evil looks that the knowledge of his transgression would no doubt incur.

He made his way up the sidewalk cautiously, every now and then stopping to look in the window of some random store; if by chance someone he knew did see him, he could claim to be in the neighbourhood shopping or working a case.

Focused as he was on his eventual destination and the illicit pleasure that it promised, it took him a moment to realize that the display he was currently gazing at was of woman's lingerie. With a guilty start he jerked back from the window and, blushing ever so slightly, moved on.

Damn it, he knew better that to draw attention to himself like that, but he was so excited it was all he could do to stop himself from running full tilt down the street and throwing himself on the altar of his most sinful temptation. Slowly, he had to progress slowly, lest he give himself away.

After what seemed an almost interminable time he was standing before the entrance to his secret nirvana. Turning one last time, he cast his eyes warily over the surrounding streets; finding himself unobserved, he slipped inside.

As he waited in line, the feeling of anticipation which had been rising steadily all day rose to an almost unbearable level. His heart beat hummingbird-fast in his chest and his stomach tightened almost painfully in expectation of the delights before him. His mouth was watering.

It had been a long time since he had last indulged himself, and he was going to make up for it now. When he finally sat down, the tray before him bore a veritable heart attack on a plate. He could practically hear his arteries clogging and his body screaming at the thought of the excess fat and salt he was about to consume. He could also well imagine his partner's shocked expression if he could but see him now.

He didn't care.

What was it they said? 'While the cat's away….' Oh, baby. Well, right now the cat was most definitely away and he was going to play. With a groan of contentment, he took another big bite, chewing with satisfaction and savouring his forbidden treat.

Heaven, there was no other word for it.

Briefly, he closed his eyes, giving his undivided attention to the explosion of flavours that were, for the moment, the centre of his world. The juices from the meat, rich and succulent, mingled with the mayonnaise creating a sensation of delicious creamy opulence that threatened to swamp his taste buds. Only the sharp kick from the onions and pickle, combined with the crunchy texture of the fresh, green lettuce prevented him from slipping into his own food induced zone out.

It was bliss, pure bliss.

When his last fry had been eaten, the last grain of salt licked from tender ruddy lips he wallowed in the glow of uncharacteristic hedonistic indulgence. A slow, easy smile spread across his face, lighting his eyes with mischievous intent.

Sated and happy, he relaxed into his seat, observing the other patrons of Wonderburger.

If only Jim could see him now.


End file.
